Castaway: A Total Drama Fanfic
by TheIrishHighlander
Summary: Summer was finally coming to a close, as it was for the cast of Total Drama World Tour, and many ending their vacation. But a chain of events unfold, and now the cast and two more survivors find themselves in peril. Now instead of fighting each other, they must stick together if they wish to survive. The question is...will they?


**Disclaimer: So I've decided to put an indefinite hold on my 'Total Drama Hawaii' story and for the past few months since I've posted anything here, have started instead working on a brand new story with my new friend Aeon-Borealis from deviantArt. Both characters Aaron and Jessie are my own, while the rest belong to Fresh TV and Cartoon Network. Let me know what you guys think of it - and...on with the show!  
**

* * *

'Castaway' - A Total Drama fanfiction by TheIrishHighlander (yeah-10101)

Chapter 1 - All Good Things...(Part 1)

* * *

The last thing he could remember was holding onto the hand of the passenger next to him, praying to god that things would work out alright. After that, he heard the sounds of hell itself ripping from the sides of his seat. Darkness soon followed after and then...everything went black. For the young 16 year old teenager, this was supposed to be the ending of a vacation now...it was the beginning of a hellish nightmare. "...fuck" he would groan out to himself, as Aaron rubbed his forehead, his eyes beginning to adjust to the light as he could hear the sparks of wires all around him. It wasn't until the sunlight gleaming down from the open air showed where he was - in a broken hollowed out section of what used to be the fuselage.

Everything around the broken compartment was charred or damaged beyond repair - the walls of the fuselage crumpled up and windows gone and shattered. As Aaron slowly stood up he grabbed onto his forehead, gasping sharply in pain for a brief moment as he noticed he had a small cut there - probably from the crash. Shaking it off, he reached up to where he was sitting to the small baggage compartment. Opening...he was relieved to thankfully see his bag still there and in one piece. Pulling it out quickly he unzipped one of the pockets, grabbing a small handkerchief and wiped at the spot before he managed to clean it up.

"...gotta find a way out of here" he told himself, keeping his talking to a minimum. If he was right about the plane crashing - there still was a slim chance there were survivors. Grabbing onto the seat in front of him, he slowly climbed his way out of the broken fuselage, taking it slowly one step at a time. Halfway up he stopped...thinking he heard a voice calling out...

"Hey! Is anyone else in here?"

That voice...sounded so familiar, yet distant for a brief moment. Aaron rubbed his forehead for a moment, trying to keep the glare of the sun out of his eyes as he place what the voice came from - his friend Jessie. The two had met just two months before when they first arrived in Hawaii on their big summer break. When his hotel situation had become botched right from the start, he bumped into Jessie literally outside the hotel, offering to let him stay with his family at their summer home just outside of Honolulu.

Jessie's voice called out again, trying to find anyone else. It sounded distant, with a sort of echo or faraway feel to it, but Aaron knew it was Jessie from his distinctive, surfer-like accent. Looking around, Aaron couldn't exactly discern which direction he was calling from. He was tempted to get up and start moving, but it'd probably be wiser to sit still so that he could be found more easily. A few seconds passed - Aaron could hear his heart beating, an intake of breath. "Is anyone else there?" Jessie called out again, closer this time. "If you're close, please say something." Aaron took a deep breath, then he called out loudly: "I'M HERE!" A few seconds passed; Aaron sighed in relief when he heard Jessie's footsteps. Then, a grunt, and part of the plane's outer wall was pulled away. Searing sunlight poured in and there stood a shadowed figure.

Shielding his eyes, the teen looked up to see his friend now standing on the top of the fuselage, tearing a small section of the weakened hull away. Giving a soft chuckle to see his surfer buddy standing there, he managed to stand himself up before reaching a hand out. "Man...am I god damned glad to see you...mind helping me out?" he asked, trying to use the seat to prop himself up.

Jessie reached out, grabbed Aaron's forearm and pulled him up. Patting his shoulder, the blonde surfer gave a soft chuckle before nodding back. "Likewise man, glad to see you're still in one piece." He quickly looked up at the pale blue sky overhead, seeing the clouds moving quickly, but the sun still shining down upon them. It must've been mid-morning now...maybe around ten o'clock. "I think we might need to check around, see if we can find anyone else. I heard some others, calling out, but you just happened to be the closest to me," he told him, scratching his chin a bit while Aaron stretched himself out.

"Yeah...yeah that sounds good..." Aaron sighed, swallowing his throat for a moment. It was rough and dry - probably due to the fact he never drank anything during the flight. "I'll see if I can find the others...try to find us some water, okay?" Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a small bright plastic orange whistle. It may have looked like some kids toy, but it was actually a survival whistle. Blowing into it made a noise so loud that anyone within five miles could hear it - making it useful to find someone. He tossed the whistle over to Jessie quickly, making sure he had it tied around his neck.

"I'll be back - blow on that if you need help!" Quickly turning tail, Aaron held onto his bag as he began to make his way through the thick vegetation, though could easily see the large gash through what used to be a forest.

* * *

"Good luck, bra!" Jessie called out as he watched his friend take off. Absentmindedly tugging at the whistle, Jessie started to survey the rest of the surrounding area. From prior knowledge and experience with the outdoors, he knew that he'd need to go farther inland to find water - it could be a task that took up half the day! Then again, it was what he was used to. Both of his parents were marine biologists, and as a precaution, they all took basic and advanced survivalist lessons in case they ended up washed ashore or stuck on some island. Good thing it would come in handy with this.

Tempted as he was to chase Aaron and find others to help out with his trek for water, Jessie, instead, took off towards the imposing dark green wall that was the forest. As he moved his way through the thick brambles of trees and vines, he could hear the loud sounds of birds and other wildlife crying out. If both him and Aaron were lucky, they would just have to deal with some annoying parrots...and not any dangerous predators.

When he sniffed the air, it smelled fresh and...kind of fruity. At least he knew there was food, now, too. While making his way through the forest and wreckage, Jessie had found water much earlier than he'd intended to. Merely 100 yards or so he'd found a clear, blue stream. Dipping his fingers into the water, he traced a few patterns, marveling at the fact that he'd been able to find this so quickly. If only he had a container to carry some in...He looked around, but nothing seemed viable or useful. He'd probably just need to leave some easily visible marks to find this place again. Straightening, Jessie started to look around for things he could use as markers. But just as he started, somebody crashed into him from behind-knocking him to the ground.

* * *

The plane must have skidded across the ground over a quarter mile. Aaron could barely see any other large sections of fuselage, coughing some he saw bits and pieces of wreckage still on fire, smoldering now with the smoke floating into the sky. However, it would just dissipate once it got over the cover of the trees. As he kept going on, he soon heard a familiar voice crying out. "Help! Help! I need help! Someone any-WAHHHH!" cried out the male voice, as tumbling down the shallow hillside after tripping over a exposed root was Tyler. His once clean red track pants and jacket had been covered in dirt and dust.

Looks like he managed to survive the crash after all. Tumbling until he smacked face first into a tree, Aaron rushed over quickly and helped him up. "Uhh...you alright dude?" he asked, after cringing from when he had hit the tree like that. Nodding to him, Tyler adjusted his headband some, though it was already being held together by only a few threads. "Yeah...oh wait-no! No I'm not dude. Courtney she's...she's trapped, over here!" He shook Aaron for a moment before dashing off towards another section of fuselage that remained intact, though the insides were quite damaged too.

As they approached, Aaron could hear Courtney's voice crying out. Inside the broken bits and pieces of the plane, she was trapped in her seat, as the chair in front of her had smashed down onto her legs, pinning her. Courtney continued groaning and screaming in pain, tears gushing out of her eyes. Her legs were full of pins and needles with unimaginable pain. As much as she tried, she couldn't move the seat pinning her legs. Her hands were balled into tight fists. 'Where are you, Tyler, where are you?' she thought, willing that idiot in the red jump suit to hurry up. Suddenly, she felt the weight lift off of her legs. When she looked up, she was looking at Tyler...and who was that with him? Another survivor?

Aaron had only sat a few rows in front of Courtney on the flight, remembering her and Tyler from that reality show that just finished in Hawaii a few days before. As he peered through the hole in the fuselage, he saw Courtney there jammed in her seat. "Is she alright?" he asked Tyler who shook his head. "No dude...I think she's pinned or something. I tried to lift it but it's no use"

Nodding, Aaron removed his green tee along with his bag, handing them to Tyler as he slid through the hull, trying not to cut himself along the sharp jagged edges before reaching the CIT's seat. "Hey...Courtney, right?...you okay? You're not hurt anywhere else?" he asked, trying to hope she wasn't bleeding or had any other broken bones. "Just my leg," Courtney replied, watching Aaron as he worked. Tyler had returned-he looked clueless. If she weren't in so much pain, Courtney would have rolled her eyes. "Think it's a sprain?" she asked, turning her attention back to Aaron.

He had focused towards both of her legs, seeing one that had been jammed right up against the metal bottom of the seat. The screws were probably pushing right into her skin, so who knows if it was digging in badly. It didn't seem however it had caused any significant damage. "...I don't see any broken tissue. Might be a bruise or dislocation...Tyler - get over here" he called out, the Jock making his way carefully over.

Courtney gritted her teeth as another wave of tears threatened to spill out. From some of her experience as a CIT, she was fairly familiar with basic medical procedure. All she could do was be as cooperative as she could manage right now. Sniffing, she swiped at her eye with her hand, trying to regain her composure.

"We need to get you out of this seat. Go ahead and unbuckle yourself." Motioning for Tyler to come over, Ian checked the seat again,then her leg, before speaking. "Okay - Tyler? I want you to get your arms under Courtney's, and be prepared to lift her out. I'm going to grab the bottom of the chair here. When I count to three - you lift her out gently until she's clear...got it?"

"Got it" Tyler replied, moving his arms in place and prepared to pull Courtney out while she unbuckled the seat-belt. It was probably the only thing that saved her, since everyone else seemed to have been flung from the plane. Or maybe just her belt worked properly. Aaron knew it was going to be painful for the CIT, but now wasn't the time to bother with that. They had to get her out.

"Okay...1..." Aaron started, his hands gripping at the base of the other chair, making sure he wouldn't let go or slip. If he let go...or dropped it onto her legs, it could cause even more damage than what was already caused. "...2..." Focusing and taking a deep breath, he proceeded to grip tightly, then lifted right on "3!" And with that, the chair that had pinned Courtney finally moved away. Slowly and carefully Tyler took his cue and started to pull up, clearing her leg of the chair as Aaron kept calling out to him to move faster. "Hurry up man...I...can't...keep holding...this thing!" he cursed for a moment, stressing out his words.

Finally after he gasped out, he dropped the chair back down as Courtney's leg had moved out of the way. "Phew...alright." the boy sighed to himself, as both boys took one of Courtney's arms, and helped her out of the broken fuselage. Once outside in the sun, they reached a large palm tree, setting her down gently before Aaron began to examine her leg closely now. "Did you see or hear anyone else before Tyler found you?" The more survivors there were, the better. Especially after such a horrific crash like this. There were still so many questions to ask...but the only thing Aaron wished to focus on was finding others. At least Tyler and Courtney were okay.

"I...I think I heard Duncan or Gwen. Calling my name..." Courtney confided, looking guiltily at her leg. "They were sitting a few seats behind me originally. I haven't heard them since Tyler showed up, but I think they're here-" "WE'RE HERE!" Duncan's voice trumpeted out of nowhere. It was loud, but sounded like it was coming from behind metal. She couldn't see, but Courtney felt her heart pang a little.

"Aaron, Tyler, Courtney - Can you hear us?" Gwen's voice echoed, sounding somewhat strained. "YES! WE'RE HERE!" Courtney yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?" She blinked, then looked at Aaron and Tyler expectantly. Duncan responded back to Courtney's cries. "I'm not sure...There's a hole somewhere. I can kinda see out of it, but it's too small to go through and I can't seem to pull my way out..." Biting her lip, Courtney looked up at Aaron.

"What should we do?" she asked. The question killed her, since she liked to think of herself as a leader and self-sufficient, but her brain was blank. It was as if some part of her was floating in the ether.

"They must be trapped under some of the plane" Aaron thought for a moment, thinking the small hole might have been what used to be part of a window. "Hang on! We're coming!" Turning back to Tyler, he grabbed at his long sleeve shirt and used his teeth and hands to tear small sections of his sleeves off before beginning to wrap them around where Courtney's leg had been struck.

"Here...this should hold the leg in place. Tyler - you stay here, keep talking to Courtney, alright?" Aaron quickly got up and began to head for the two people calling their hearts out so they could be found. Once he saw a side section of the plane literally embedded into the ground, he rushed over, soon standing near the window and looked in. "Gwen! Duncan! You guys in there?"

Gwen took a quick breath, as it was already extremely difficult for her to breathe in the small enclosed space. Heart banging, she felt a surge of relief spiral through her when she heard Aaron's voice. Energetic, she crawled towards the window, Duncan just barely keeping up at her heels. Once she reached the window, she slapped an open palm against the glass, trying to smash it open. "WE'RE HERE!" she yelled in a hoarse voice. She kept slapping at the glass. Part of her knew that her gesture was stupid, since she wouldn't be able to get through the window, but her desperation was making her try anyway. Suddenly, Duncan pulled her hand back and held her wrist tightly. "Just a little longer, Gwen," he assured. Faintly, she nodded and when he let go of her wrist, she let it hang limply at her side.

"Just hang on! I'll get you guys out of there!" Aaron called out to them both, knowing he wouldn't have long before Gwen would be freaking out of being stuck down there in that tight space. He made a motion to them to get away from the window, as Aaron grabbed a hold of a large rock, lifting it up and them smashing it down onto the window. Instantly it shattered, the glass falling to the ground below, thankfully not falling onto either one of them. Now that the hole was opened up for air, he had to figure a way to get them both out of there. "Tyler! Bring my bag!"

Quickly the jock rushed over, tossing Aaron the bag before he pulled out some ropes and climbing gear. "Where did you get that stuff dude?" Tyler asked him, Aaron using the latches to clamp onto the open window space, making sure they were tightly secured before nodding back to him. "Did a bit of climbing around Oahu and Maui with my friend Jessie. Guess security didn't check enough. Glad they didn't" he muttered.

Once the ropes were slid through the latches, he began to pull, though saw it wasn't doing much to even budge the large section of plane away. He motioned to Tyler to help him out, as the jock grabbed a hold of the second rope. "Hold onto it tight, alright? And...now!" He called out, pulling with Tyler on the rope, hoping to pull the wedged section of aircraft free. It took several tries, but eventually they did manage to pull it loose. There was now enough of a section of space for Gwen and Duncan to climb on out. Rushing over, both boys got to the sides of the hole, willing to help them out. "Take our hands!"

Hyperventilating, Gwen rushed towards the opening. She grabbed onto Aaron; she was slightly aware of Duncan being pulled out by Tyler. After a couple of tugs, Aaron counting, Gwen found herself outside in the fresh open air and sunshine. Hugging herself, she fell to the dirt, taking several deep breaths. Looking up at the sun overhead and relishing in its warmth and brightness, she languished in the solidity of the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked the last voice Gwen expect to hear. When she looked up, she was staring at Courtney. Her dark eyes looked genuinely concerned, as a strange swell of emotion came over Gwen. Now that her claustrophobia was starting to fade, the bigger picture was starting to sink in. And even though she'd had a few spats with Courtney, Gwen was surprised at how relieved she was to see this brunette right now. Uncharacteristically Gwen leaped at Courtney and enveloped her in a huge hug. A few seconds passed, then Courtney started squirming. "Watch my leg!"

Aaron walked over and made sure Courtney's leg was alright. "We're just glad you guys are okay..." he told them so far, smiling a bit at both teens before nodding back to Courtney. "Your leg should be alright, just wouldn't want to move around too much." His attention turned back to the rest of the group as he stood up. "My friend Jessie is trying to find us some water. You two gonna be alright?" he asked Gwen and Duncan, now hoping they didn't get too beaten up during the crash.

"Yeah," Duncan reported, after giving a casual look over of himself and Gwen. Gwen looked at her arms and legs: only a few scratches here and there. Nothing too major. She let out a sigh, knowing that the damage could have been that much worse. Awkwardly, she looked over at Courtney; she just looked back, her face reflecting how Gwen felt right now: tired and beaten. Suddenly, Gwen's attention was drawn away when the loud, shrill shriek of a whistle filled the air. Her eyebrows hopped up and she looked curiously at Duncan, who just shrugged. Then she looked over at Aaron - from his posture, he seemed to know exactly what was happening.

"It's Jessie. You guys stay here - I'll be right back!" Aaron told them, and soon when hearing the whistle blow began to dash his way through the woods, trying not to get hit by any low branches or vines. "Jessie! Where are you man?" he called out a few times, before stopping just as Jesse emerged himself from the forest.

* * *

"I found two more people, Owen and Bridgette. Bridgette's trying to get Owen to drink some water, but he refuses to do anything, man. He won't even eat!" Jessie proclaimed. "I've tried my best, but nothing's working. Since you're a pretty sociable, likable guy, I thought you might be able to help."

Sighing to himself, he knew this was the least of their problems. Whatever this 'Owen' was worried about, now was not the time to not drink or eat anything. Walking over towards the edge of a small spring, seeing Owen sitting there, bawling his eyes out while Bridgette was trying to comfort him, trying to get him to do anything. Kneeling down in front of him he listened to what the two were trying to talk about. "...hey Owen...you doing alright?"

"If only Izzy were here..." Owen croaked, swiping at his eyes. Bridgette bit her lip and thought about how the insane, off-the-wall Izzy behaved and was actually glad that she wasn't there. "Is that why you're upset?" she asked, putting a hand on Owen's shoulder. At least she was actually starting to get somewhere. Before, he'd been rolling around, bawling uncontrollably and mumbling incoherently. "No," Owen admitted, eyes sparkling with tears. He blinked, looking like he was about to tell his story; he sputtered, let out a sound. He made the same sound at least two more times before he turned to look at Bridgette, his gaze unnervingly piercing.

"Before you found me, I found one of the other passengers laying under a palm tree. Part of his left arm was missing; he was barely breathing!" Owen said, his facial expression distant. "I tried to help him. Told him I'd try to find somebody, but he insisted that I didn't. He took something out of his jeans pocket-a picture of his grandson. It was...Al..."

The sight of seeing a man wounded terribly, unable to be helped...it was something Aaron wasn't sure how to respond to. He knew that a lot of people on the plane probably didn't survive the crash. He could only imagine the sheer emotions Owen must've felt. But this 'Al' character, did Owen know of him? "Wait a second...who's Al? Was he someone on the plane?" he asked Owen, trying to get a sense on how to help.

Owen was starting to tear up again. Bridgette could feel a lump in her throat, touched her lips with her fingers. Horrible flashbacks lurched in her mind; she started to yearn for Geoff. Looking at Aaron's concerned and confused face, she knew that she was going to have to be the one to tell him who exactly 'Al' was...then Owen started talking again. "The old man's name was Rico...the picture in his wallet was of his grandson, Al. Al was the villain this season, meaner than Heather even. I don't know what happened to him, though..." Aaron had heard stories about what happened on the third season of the show, but due to his summer vacation with Jessie, he didn't really watch much of it. Though he did hear one of them was up in the hospital in Honolulu suffering from major second degree burns - maybe that was this 'Al' he was speaking of?

Bridgette looked at Owen, fist clenched. "Is Rico...?" Owen blinked and sniffed, lip quivering again. "Rico's dead!" he cried. "He died right in front of me...and he asked me to tell Al!" Owen couldn't bear to say anything else. Bridgette's eyes widened when Owen ran forward, arms extended, and engulfed Aaron in a giant bear hug.

Aaron gasped out a bit when Owen hugged around him tightly, shaking and sobbing all over. While there was little he could do, he just gently hugged Owen back, petting his shoulder some before he pulled away and looked back at him. "...I'm sorry Owen...Rico..." he sighed, not sure what to say but took a deep breath to continue. "Rico wasn't the only one that was killed Owen...there are others too...there isn't anything we can do for them now. But there are others that are alive Owen. Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Tyler...they're alive, though a bit scraped up." Gently he rested a hand on his shoulder, to look right into Owen's eyes as Aaron continued. "But right now...we need to focus on trying to find anyone else who might still be alive...okay? I promise you that...we'll bury those who...didn't make it. But I need you to be strong. If you could survive everything that that television show threw at you, then you can survive this... ...okay?" Aaron hoped that his little pep-talk would at least strengthen Owen up a bit to help them, and not be an issue later on down the road.

His speech had done the trick. Like a city coming to life after a blackout, Owen's usual cheery demeanor started to return. His eyes crinkled and he put Aaron down. "My friends need me..." Owen said, looking at his hands. "I'm not going to let them down!" Taking a deep breath, he looked at Aaron and-by some sort of miracle-he was wearing his great big trademark smile. "Let's go help our friends!" When Owen wasn't looking, Bridgette hugged Aaron, too, and whispered," Thank you. I'm glad Jessie thought of going to get you...He was right. You know exactly the right things to say."

Aaron couldn't help but blush a little bit as Bridgette hugged him, rubbing the back of his neck some before nodding to her. "Hey, I do what I can. I'm heading back to where Jessie found me - see if I can salvage anything else, or find anyone. You guys head on back to the rest of the group. Jessie can go with you too." Walking over to his friend, he nodded to him before heading down the beaten path, back towards the small fuselage section where he had been found. Aaron had to see if anyone else was alive.

* * *

**Ending Note: Well there you have it folks. Now this is only Part 1 of the first chapter. Part 2 will be coming shortly. You may find most of my work on deviantArt at my username, yeah-10101. Leave comments, questions, and do tell me what you all think please!**


End file.
